Never to be Alone
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Oldie. What happens when Adam finds out he's Pregnant, with Twins. Even worse, the father is his Ex boyfriend, Randy Orton. Will he face being a single parent? Rated T, Randy/Edge Slash, Implies Edge/Shawn, and Randy/Batista. R&R?


Title: Never to be alone  
Pairing: Redge (Randy/Edge), implied Shawn/Edge  
Rating: T/PG-13  
Contents: M/M Relationships, Angst and Male - Prego!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anybody, sue me, all you'll get is a fat lazy cat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah Mr. Copeland, Well everything else seems to be good, all that's left is to check your heart so let's do that, so you can get on outta here as i'm sure you want to" The doctor said with a cherry smile as Adam leaned back nodding his head with a smile of his own. "Oh wow, well that's odd" The doctor murmured with a frown. "What is it?" Adam asked titling his head to the side. "Well either your heart beat is off or beating too fast or you have two hearts"

"What do you mean two hearts?" Adam asked eyes filled with panic. "Well i really won't know unless you let me test you". "I'll do it" Adam answered without hesitation. "Okay then i'll be right back" Doctor Reese answered leaving the room. Moments later a nurse walked in carrying what looked to be a container of Gel as Doctor Reese pushed a Machine into the room, hooking it up, and turning it on.

Adam swallowed hard as the Nurse, whose name tag read "Denise", opened the container telling Adam to remove his shirt. Adam nodded, pulling it off and tossing it in the chair next to him. "Lie back please Mr. Copeland" Nurse Denise kindly commanded him, as he lie back on the bed. "Now this gel may seem to be little cold at first touch, just a heads up for ya" Denise winked as she spread the cold blue gel gently over Adam's stomach. Adam breathed in, before releasing it with a sigh. "You doin' okay sweetheart?" she asked as Adam nodded.

Yeah i'm okay" He murmured biting his lip. "Just a little nervous and confused as to what's going' on, is all" Adam mumbled closing his eyes as they hooked up the monitor. "Okay he's all set". Adam kept his eyes closed as they went over writing the report. "Wow that's amazing" Denise murmured quietly as Adam waited with baited breath, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Later as Adam sat in the room awaiting the results, he felt as if he were about to throw up. "Here they are! The results are in." Doctor Reese announced holding up the papers. "I'll let you read them but I **suggest **you wait to read them until you're back in your hotel room, For your own safety".

"Okay I'll wait til i get to my hotel room to open it" Adam promised standing, and walking out, the feeling still fresh, still with him.

"This can't fucking be! It has to be a mistake! It's wrong" Adam sobbed as he looked at the doctors test results. Adam stopped pacing dropping the papers as he bolted for the bathroom. As he dropped to his knees, his whole body convulsed as he began vomiting Violently. As he opened his eyes, there was blood every where! "Oh no, i-i can't . . . there's no way, no fucking way, that i-i'm pregnant" Adam stuttered as he placed shaky hands on his slightly risen mid section.

Adam stood, stumbling out of the bloody bathroom. Not all of it made it in the toilet. Adam shuddered as he thought of his career, he'd just made it too the top, he be facing Undertaker at Summer slam, he would be winning the match, but, he was pregnant, how could he continue? Somebody would find out, and he'd be ruined! three months along the test had said, and Adam had a sinking feeling he knew who the father was. His ex-lover Randy Orton, Ex because Randy had left him for Dave.

Adam grabbed his phone, dialing now, a "somewhat" Unfamiliar number now anyways.

_"Hello?"___

"Shawn?"__

Shawn narrowed his eyes, realizing who it was.

_"Yes?"_ he asked in an annoyed tone as he realized it was his Ex-lover. This would be the first time Adam called him since he'd left Shawn for Randy who would end leaving Adam for Adam, for Dave isn't that cruel irony?

"Shawn, I'm sorry to bother you, it's . . . i needed to-to talk to somebody, i didn't who else to call, a-and i thought of you, i just, i ..." Adam sounded like a child who just lost their favorite toy as his voice broke off into sobs. Shawn closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

_"Adam baby just calm down and tell me what's wrong" ___

"Shawn, i-i I'm pregnant and i know it's Randy's. God - "

_"Adam did you just say that your pregnant?" ___

"Yeah, i-i have the doctors test results here, I'm having twins Shawn, I guess I'm supposed to be happy, but I'm not, I'll be a single struggling parent, i-i don't know what to do-"

_"Adam you need to tell Vince, and you need to let Randy know, that he's going to be a father". ___

"He probably won't care"

_"Adam ... I'm coming over, I'll be right there" _Shawn murmured hanging up, knowing that in his heart, he'd never leave Adam out on his own, that he wouldn't let Adam raise the babies alone. He dialed Randy's cell number.

"Hello?" Randy asked.  
"You need to contact as soon as humanly possible" Shawn murmured a serious tone to his voice.  
"Is he okay?"  
"Physically? Yes. Mentally? Not so sure"  
"Shawn what's wrong?"  
"Just do it" Shawn ordered hanging up and grabbing his jacket.

Adam took a shaky breath, realizing not only that he had to tell Vince, but that he would be a single parent. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he came to the terrible realization that his child would grow up, without a "father", _just like me._

*Knock* *Knock*

Adam's head shot up to look at the hotel room door. "That must be Shawn" He murmured stumbling over to the door to open it, gasping as his eyes landed on Randy's.

"Randy w-what are you doing here?" Adam asked as Randy walked in without an invitation. "What's wrong Adam, your room is a mess" Randy muttered picking up the papers. "Hmm what's this?"

"Randy! Don't read that!" Adam gasped as Randy glanced at him in shock. "You're pregnant? I-is it mine?" he asked timidly. Adam took a deep breath. "Yes *they're* yours."

"They're?"

"Twins" Adam murmured before rushing to the bathroom as the feeling came rushing back in full force. Randy fallowed him, holding his hair back for him. Adam coughed holding his stomach. "S-so what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be having dinner with Dave?"

"Dave? Dave and i broke up. Adam you need help, i'll be the one to help you" Randy murmured rubbing Adam's back softly. "I'll also break it to Stephanie for you."

Adam sniffled rubbing at his eyes. "R-really?"

Randy gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course Baby, I'll be there for you, we're in this together, Come here, let's get you and this place cleaned up." Adam sniffled "Kay".

Once the room was cleaned, Adam had showered and was laying with Randy on the bed watching TV. "Hey Randy?"

Randy looked down at Adam who was lying on his chest. "Yeah?"

"Thank you" Adam murmured softly.

Randy Smiled. "Don't mention it. Really though, don't i have rep to keep up".

Adam smiled "Of course".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "What the hell?" Randy asked sitting up, sliding out of bed and walking to the door. "It's probably Shawn" Adam murmured quietly as Randy let Shawn in. From the moment, Adam knew he'd never be alone.

~ Finished 


End file.
